star_gatefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gwiezdne Wrota: Wszechświat
Gwiezdne Wrota: Wszechświat (ang. Stargate: Universe, skrót SGU) to już trzeci serial z serii "Gwiezdne Wrota". Opowiada on o zespole nauowców z bazy "Ikar" badających tajemnicę dziewiątego szewronu, którzy przez przypadek dostali się na pokład statku Pradawnych "Przeznaczenie". thumb Początek fabuły Młody geniusz, Eli Wallace podczas gry w pewną grę przygodową przez przypadek odkrył, jak wykorzystać energię z radioaktywnego jądra planety do zasilenia dziewiątego szewronu Gwiezdnych Wrót. Wkrótce potem odwiedził go Dr Nicholas Rush informując go o jego odkryciu. Eli, oczywiście, nie uwierzył za pierwszym razem; stało się to dopiero po przeniesieniu go na pokład statku kosmicznego "Hammond". Został zawieziony na jego pokładzie do bazy wojskowej "Ikar", gdzie pomagał dr.Rushowi w pracach nad dziweiątym szewronem. Wkrótce baza została zaatakowana (prawdopodobnie przez Sojusz Lucian). Dr. Rush otworzył Wrota wykorzystując ów dziewiąty szewron. Ostrzał spowodował eksplozję radioaktywnego jądra planety, jednak załodze bazy udało się ujść z życiem. Wszyscy znaleźli się na pokładzie statku Pradawnych i w ten sposób wzięli udział w kontynuowaniu jego niezakończonej misji: budowania Gwiezdnych Wrót i umieszczania ich na nowych planetach w kolejnych galaktykach. Bohaterowie *Eli Wallace Geniusz technologiczny z patologiczną zdolnością do nieangażowania się w to, co robi. Eli spędza większość swojego czasu przy komputerze. Prowadzący program Icarus zwrócili na niego uwagę, po tym jak znalazł tajny kod w grze komputerowej. Trafia na pokład statku kosmicznego, a jego zadaniem jest rozwiązanie zagadki zasilania dziewiątego szewronu. Sarkastyczny miłośnik popkultury, dzięki czemu natychmiast nawiązuje kontakt z Chloe Armstrong, piękną asystentką senatora. Gdy bohaterowie zostają uwięzieni na pokładzie Destiny, jego geniusz staje się chodliwym towarem, a on sam obiektem przepychanek pomiędzy frakcjami, które utworzyły się wśród załogi. Choć Eli ciężko przeżywa opuszczenie samotnie wychowującej go matki, zdaje sobie sprawę, że może przyczynić się do dokonania największego odkrycia w dziejach ludzkości. *Dr Nicholas Rush Genialny szef działu naukowego programu Icarus. Dr Nicholas Rush to jeden z najwybitniejszych naukowców swoich czasów. Poświęcił najtrudniejsze lata swojego życia na pracę nad programem. Rush lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny zdaje sobie sprawę ze znaczenia tego, co leży poza dziewiątym szewronem. Być może nie jest najsympatyczniejszą osobą na statku, ale bez wątpienia stoi za większością wydarzeń, bez względu na to, czy pozostali zdają sobie z tego sprawę. Niechętnie poddaje się wojskowym zasadom. Jego nadrzędnym celem jest odkrywanie tajemnic i przeznaczenia statku Destiny. *Porucznik Tamara Johansen Zdeterminowana lekarka, która w chwili ataku na bazę Icarus zamierzała właśnie rozpocząć staż na akademii medycznej. Nagle zmuszona jest odnaleźć się w roli pierwszego oficera medycznego na pokładzie Destiny. Załoga statku darzy Tamarę ogromnym szacunkiem, ale ona sama musi radzić sobie z własnymi kompleksami oraz ciężką pracą bez odpowiedniego sprzętu i pomocy. Jest jedną z nielicznych osób z całej ekipy, które są w stanie przekroczyć barierę pomiędzy światem cywilów i wojskowych. *Sierżant Ronald Greer Wychowany na wojskowego Ronald skrywający za siłą fizyczną burzliwą przeszłość, która czasem wymyka się spod kontroli. W chwili ataku na bazę Ikar znajdował się w areszcie. Uwolnił go pułkownik Young, którego Ronald uważa za przywódcę. Destiny jest miejscem, w którym Greer może rozpocząć swoje życie na nowo i stać się człowiekiem, którym chciałby być. Greer nie jest najmilszą osobą na statku, jednak wiele razy udowodnił swą odwagę (w odcinku "Air" 01x'01'02 Pilot serialu), również w odcinku "Justice" 01x10 wspominał, "że sam chce usiąść na tym ----------" (słowa wypowiedziane, gdy załoga odkryła fotel pradawnych). *Pułkownik David Telford Wysoko postawiony wojskowy biorący udział w programie Gwiezdnych Wrót. Telford został wybrany dowódcą zespołu Icarus (Ikar), który ma poprowadzić przez dziewiąty szewron Wrót. Od wielu lat służy w siłach powietrznych. Człowiek z zasadami, dumny z respektu, jakim darzą go jego przełożeni. Tylko on może doprowadzić misję do końca i nikt nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy lepiej, niż on sam. Telford i Pułkownik Young mają za sobą burzliwą historię podczas pobytu w bazie Icarus. Twórcy postanowili wpleść Telforda do serialu poprzez kamienie komunikacyjne, gdy następowało połącznie zazwyczaj przejmował ciało Younga i przejmował dowodzenie, często wprowadzając swe 'niecne' plany. *Camile Wray Ekspert od spraw strategicznych Międzynarodowego Komitetu Nadzoru i najwyższa rangą osoba wśród zagubionych na pokładzie Destiny. Jej doświadczenie w zakresie zasobów ludzkich pozwala jej zrozumieć osobiste problemy wszystkich członków programu Icarus oraz tych, którzy znaleźli się na statku. Próbuje poradzić sobie nie tylko z rozłąką z rodziną, ale także z odnalezieniem własnej pozycji w zmiennym politycznie świecie Destiny. *Senator Alan Armstrong Kalifornijski senator i szef rządowej komisji nadzorującej program Gwiezdnych Wrót. Polityczny gigant i kochający ojciec Chloe Armstrong, która pełni również funkcję jego asystentki. Najwyższy rangą polityk na statku. Chce decydować o tym, jak wrócą do domu. Na Ziemi zostawił zrozpaczoną żonę, która straciła jednocześnie męża i córkę. Zginął na statku "Destiny" zamykając uszkodzony prom, jego jednoodcinkowy występ możemy zobaczyć w odcinku "Air" (01x01'02 - Pilot serialu). *Pułkownik Everett Young Mimo imponującej kariery w siłach powietrznych, pułkownik Young, chcąc spędzać więcej czasu z żoną, zdecydował się na objęcie stanowiska dowódcy ds. bezpieczeństwa w bazie Icarus. Niechętnie odgrywa rolę dowódcy, ale robi wszystko, by chronić członków załogi, zarówno cywilów, jak i wojskowych. Jest rozdarty pomiędzy potrzebami związanymi z przetrwaniem, a koniecznością znalezienia drogi do domu. Często wchodzi w konflikty z Rushem i Wrayem. Pozostali członkowie ekipy, w tym porucznik Scott, traktują go jak ojca. *Porucznik Matthew Scott Po utracie rodziców Matthew wychowywał się u księży i sam rozważał przyjęcie święceń. Życie jednak poprowadziło go inną ścieżką. Poświęcenie, z jakim wykonywał powierzone mu w wojsku misje, pozwoliło mu szybko awansować. Mimo młodego wieku, wierzy w siłę hierarchii wojskowej i postrzega siebie jako przywódcę załogi. Matthew musi sobie radzić z dwuznacznymi problemami związanymi z przywództwem oraz brakiem jednoznacznej moralności, do której jest przyzwyczajony. *Chloe Armstrong Absolwentka Harvardu, córka i doradczyni senatora Alana Armstronga. Przez większość życia – jako córka senatora – korzystała ze związanych z tym przywilejów. Teraz chce osiągnąć coś więcej. Poświęcenie, z jakim wykonuje swoją pracę, przekonało jej ojca o znaczeniu programu Icarus. Chloe musi stawić czoła wyzwaniom dalece wykraczającym poza jej obowiązki, jako doradcy politycznego. Całym sercem angażuje się w poszukiwanie drogi do domu i nawiązanie emocjonalnych kontaktów, których brakowało jej na Ziemi. Planety *Planeta pierwsza: Baza "Ikar" To unikatowa planeta w całym universum. Ma wyjątkowo niestabilne jądro które umożliwia utworzenie bezpiecznego tunelu, prowadzącego właśnie do statku Przeznaczenie. W skale utworzono bazę "Icarus" która zajmowała się badaniem dziewiątego szewronu. Ostatecznie jednak planeta uległa zniszczeniu po ataku na bazę przez przymierze Lucjan. Z chwilą wybuchu planety, nadzieja na powrót do domu legła w gruzach. *Planeta druga "Pustynia" Pierwszy punkt adresowy "Przeznaczenia" to pustynna planeta. Ekipa na czele ze Scottem rusza by odnaleźć unikatowy składnik, w postaci dna wyschniętego jeziora. Minerał pomieszany z wodą daje "Przeznaczeniu" normalną pracę podtrzymywania życia. Na tej planecie Scoot doznaje bardzo dziwnych halucynacji, towarzyszy mu obca forma życia tzw. "Wir". *Planeta trzecia "Gwiazda słoneczna" Pod koniec odcinka "Darkness" dowiadujemy się, że "Destiny" jest na kursie kolizyjnym z gwiazdą. Jak się okazuje gazowy gigant to tylko sposób pradawnych na ładowanie akumulatorów Przeznaczenia. W okolicy gwiazdy znajdowały się również trzy inne planety. W odcinku "Earth" Destiny ponownie przeleciało nad gwiazdą w celu naładowania energii. *Planeta czwarta "Woda" Kolejna wyprawa, tym razem na statku kończą się zapasy wody. Scott i Young ubrani w skafandry (te które widzieliśmy w serialu Atalntis , gdy antyAsgardzi porwali Daniela i Mckeya), wyruszają w głąb mroźnej planety po źródło czystej wody. *Planeta piąta "Rośliność" Po uzupełnieniu zapasów wody, wrota na destiny otwierają kolejne połączenie, tym razem planeta cała porośnięta jest roślinnością. Ekipa badaczy odkrywa, bardzo dużo karterów z silnym stężeniem siarki. Okazuje się, że na planecie żyją bardzo dziwne glizdo podobne stworzenia, które ożywają w nocy i zabijają wszystkich na planecie prócz Scotta. Całość jak się okazuje było nagraniem z przyszłości. Twórcy zostawili nas z bardzo dziwnym zakończeniem, wyjaśnienie do tego odcinka możecie znaleźć w odcinkach KINO. *Planeta szósta "Wyschłe wulkany" Ostatnia odwiedzona planeta, przez naszych bohaterów przed przerwą zimową. Jest ona wyjątkowa pod jednym względem, znaleziono tam statek zbudowany przez obcą technologię. Doktor Rush pozostaje na planecie, z obcym statkiem. Technologie *"Przeznaczenie" "Destiny" to wielki projekt pradawnych, został wysłany by budował wrota na innych planetach, gromadził i zbierał informacje. Posiada unikalne wrota, które dawniej mogły połączyć się z Ziemią, jedno większe pomieszczenie które uległo uszkodzeniu, pomieszczenie wrót, stołówkę, pomieszczenie kontrolne oraz wiele innych niezbadanych dotąd sekcji. Statek jest stary i uszkodzony wygląda dosłownie "jak po bitwie". Mechanizm napędu i poruszania się jest niezwykły i został opracowany przez pradawnych, posiada również tryb samoobronny działa + osłonę. Jego baza danych jest niezwykle cenna, jednak nie daje się uzyskać dostępu do większości funkcji, są one zablokowane hasłem, które nie udaje się złamać Rushowi. *Gwiezdne Wrota Prawdopodobnie są to jedne z najbardziej zagadkowych i prezentujących niezwykły wachlarz funkcji worta które różnią się dosyć znacznie od poznanych dotychczas. Zasada jednak jest ta sama, okrąg który dookoła zawiera symbole (konstelacje) i chevrony które potwierdzają wybraną konstelacje. Po wybraniu odpowiedniego adresu zostaje utworzony tunel zwany kałużą. Wrota dzięki górnej białej kuli są unikalne, gdyż tylko ten model wrót ma do dyspozycji ową tajemniczą kulę. Są to starsze wrota od tych poznanych już ziemskich i z serialu Atlantis (galaktyki Pegaza). Po zamknięciu tunelu, z wrót po bokach wydziela się CO2. *DHD Urządzenie kontrolne, które umożliwia wybranie adresu do innych wrót. "Prócz dzwonienia" na inne planety, ma własną bazę adresową w której znajdują się konstelacje Ziemi. DHD jest tak skonstrułowane, by odbierać dane przekazane przez KINO - temperaturę, warunki pogodowe, skład powietrza itp. W sali wrót znajdują się dwie kopie DHD jedno po lewej drugie po prawej. *Krzesło - Wiedza Pradawnych Ekipa badaczy na czele z dr. Rushem w odcinku "Life" 01x09 znajduje fotel pradawnych w którym zawarta jest cała ich wiedza, prawdopodobnie wczesny prototyp. Wiemy, że jego późniejsze zastosowanie uległo zmianie (dwukrotnie zawarte w serialu SG-1) z krzesła na bardziej bezpieczniejszą technologię (światło). W górnej części krzesła (na oparciu) umieszczone są elektrody które dosłownie "przesyłają" wiedzę do mózgu. W odcinku "Justice" 01x10 jeden z naukowców odważył się na nim usiąść, jednak znajduje się on w głębokiej śpiączce. *USS Hammond "Hammond" to wybitne osiągnięcie Ziemi. Przed wymarciem rasa Asgardów przekazała nam całą swoją wiedzę nam i również zaoferowali pomoc w ulepszaniu ziemskich statków ich technologią. Jest wykonany z trinium, klasy "Dedal", nastawiony głównie na funkcję bojową. Posiada: potężne działo plazmowe, wyrzutnie rakiet, mniejsze działka bojowe, hangar na X-302 oraz osłonę. Porusza się za pomogą silników podświetlnych oraz napędu hiperprzestrzennego. Początkowo miał nosić nazwę "Fenix", lecz po nagłym zawale generała Hammonda nazwano statek na jego cześć. W SGU dowodziła nim Samanta Carter znana z serialu SG-1. *Prom "Destiny" Pierwszy raz z promem spotkaliśmy się w odcinku "Air", jednak był poważnie uszkodzony, dlatego zdecydowano się na odizolowanie go od reszty. Służy przede wszystkim do eksploracji poznanych planet, jak i pomoc w atakowaniu obcych. Dysponuje działkami laserowymi, nie posiada osłony. Niestety, aktualnie "Przeznaczenie" posiada tylko jeden model przyczepiony do kadłuba, drugi uszkodzony prom oddano ludziom którzy zdecydowali się zostać na jednej z planet. Na pokład może wejść maksymlnie 17 osób. *Kamienie komunikacyjne Kamienie znaleziono już w serialu SG-1 (sezon 9). Pozwalają na dosłowne przeniesienie swojej świadomości do innego ciała. Pierwszy raz użyte przez Valę i Daniela w serialu SG-1 (przenieśli się do innej galaktyki ). W SGU pierwszy korzystał z nich dr Rush. Tak w serialu pojawiła się możliwość wplecenia kolejnego głównego bohatera Telforda, który poprzez zamianę ciała z Young'iem przejmował dowodzenie na statku. Gdy "Destiny" wychodziło lub wchodziło w nadświetlną, następywało chwilowe zerwanie komunikacji (najbardziej widoczne w odcinku "Earth"). *KINO To urządzenie w kształcie kuli, które odnalazł Eli. Służy do pobierania dźwięku i obrazu, a także przekazuje warunki pogodowe, temperaturę itp. Jest sterowane za pomocą pilota lub z konsoli (podobnej do DHD). Służy również do eksploracji statku. W odc. "Divided" dzięki temu urządzeniu zlokalizowano statek-nadajnik obcych. KINO stało się nieodzownym elementem w serialu. Spis odcinków Sezon 1 *Odcinek 1 i 2: "Powietrze"- w tym odcinku załoga bazy Ikar przybywa na pokład "Przeznaczenia". Szybko okazuje się, że system podtrzymywania życia jest uszkodzony, w wyniku czego zaczyna brakować tlenu. Załoga chce jak najszybciej powrócić na Ziemię, lecz okazuje się, że statek ma za mało mocy. Pojawia się też spór o dowództwo między dr. Rushem a płk. Young'iem. *Odcinek 3: "Powietrze"- Statek wychodzi z nadświetlnej w małym układzie planetarnym. Wrota otwierają się na jedną z planet w zasięgu. Okazuje się, że może tam być minerał potrzebny do naprawy systemu oczyszczania powietrza. Załoga wysyła po niego zespół. Ludzie muszą się jednak pośpieszyć, ponieważ statek rozpoczął odlicznie do kolejnego wejścia w nadświetlną. Ponadto na statku zaczyna brakować powietrza. *Odcinek 4: "Ciemność"- Nagle kończy się energia. Dr. Rush jako uzależnony od papierosów i kofeiny zczyna tracić nad sobą panowanie; w końcu jego organizm "wyłącza się" na 10 godzin. Statek wychodzi z nadświetlnej w układzie, gdzie znajduje się planeta zdatna do zamieszkania. "Przeznaczenie" wykorzystuje hamowanie aerodynamiczne w atmosferze gazowego olbrzyma by zmienić kurs. Załoga myślała, że chce dać im szansę i przylecieć na planetę, jednak wkrótce okazuje się, że skierował się prosto w stronę gwiazdy w samym środku układu... *Odcinek 5: "Światło"- Załoga jest przerażona myślą o rychłej śmierci wewnątrz gwiazdy. Zostaje przeprowadzone losowanie, w wyniku którego 17 osób zotaje wysłanych w promie w kierunku planety. Ci, którzy pozostali na statku, czekają swojej śmierci. Jednak kiedy statek znajduje się tuż nad powierzchnią gwiazdy, z jego podwozia wysuwają się panele ładujące i "Przeznaczenie" zanuża się w plazmie. Okazało się, że przyleciał tu by naładować energię. W końcu, gdy statek wynurzył się z gwiazdy, zaczął przyśpieszać, by wejść w nadświetlną. Załoga zgromadzona na promie musi powrócić do statku zanim ten odleci w kosmos... *Odcinek 6: "Woda"- Na staku nagle zaczyna brakować wody. "Przeznaczenie" wychodzi z nadświetlnej w układzie, gdzie znajduje się planeta pokryta lodem, jednak z toksyczną atmosferą. Załoga znajduje i naprawia dwa skafandry Pradawnych, które zakładają Scott i Young. Wyruszają oni na planetę po lód, który pretransportowują na statek na specjalnych antygrawitacyjnych saniach Eliego. Tymczasem na statku Johansen odkrywa sprawcę całego zamieszania- rój mikroskopijnych istot przypominającyh ziarna piasku z pustynnej planety znany jako "Wir". Żywi się on wodą. Zaatakowany przez Gormana (jednego z żołnierzy) zabija go. W końcu zostaje wyrzucony na lodową planetę. Scott i Young wracają z zapasem lodu, a statek skacze w nadświetlną. *Odcinek 7: "Ziemia"- Używając kamieni komunikacyjnych Pradawnych załoga statku zamienia się ciałami z ludźmi z Ziemi by skontaktować się ze swoimi bliskimi. Okazuje się, że przeskoki w nadświetlną powodują chwilowe zerwanie połączenia, w wyniku czego nasi bohaterowie budzą się w dziwnych sytuacjach. Na Ziemi pułkownik Young dowiaduje się, że zespół naukowców opracował sposób, by wysłać załogę do domu. Na statku Rush spiera się z pułkownikiem Telfordem, który chce wprowadzić plan w życie. Gdy statek wchodzi w gwiazdę w celu naładownia energii, załoga próbuje otworzyć wrota na Ziemię. W końcu Rushowi udaje się przekonać Telforda do zaprzestania próby mogącej roznieść statek na kawałki. Wszyscy wracają do swoich ciał, a życie na statku wraca do normy. Przynajmniej do czasu... *Odcinek 8: "Czas"- Załoga po przybyciu na roślinną planetę zapada na dziwną chorobę. W nocy zostaje zaatakowana przez dziwne, jadowite stworzenia, które zabijają wszystkich oprócz Scotta. Nie można otworzyć tunelu na statek z powodu rozbłysków słonecznych. Mimo to Scott próbuje wysłać Kino na statek. Wkrótce okazuje się, że było to nagranie z Kina znalezionego na planecie obok nieznanych ludzkich szczątków. Jednak skoro wydarzenia zapisane w Kini nigdy się nie wydarzyły, to dlaczego załoga statku zaczyna zapadać na tę samą chorobę? Wkrótce pojawia się wyjaśnienie wraz z szansą na ratunek; powodem choroby jest mikroorganizm przywleczony z lodowej planety. Jedynym lekarstwem jest jad istot z roślinnej planety. Jednak gdy kolejna drużyna zostaje wysłana na planetę i znów giną wszyscy prócz Scotta, ten wysyła Kino wraz z informacjami mogącymi ocalic życie załogi przez Wrot cofając je w czasie. *Odcinek 9: "Życie"- Załoga znów używa kamieni komunikacyjnych by przejść na Ziemię. W tym czasie na statku zostaje znaleziony fotel z wiedzą Pradawnych; jednak nie wiadomo, czy proces przesyłania wiedzy do mózgu jest bezpieczny. Mimo to dr. Franklin siada na nim, lecz w tym momencie zapada w śpiączkę. *Odcinek 10: Sprawiedliwość"- W nieznanych okolicznościach ginie siierżant Spencer. Dowództwo pułkonika Young'a znów jest wystawione na próbę. Pod koniec odcinka przybywa wraz z Rushem na planetę, gdzie znajduje się statek obcych. Po krótkiej bójce pułkownik zostawia Rusha na śmierć, a sam raca na statek który odlatuje w nadświetlną... *Odcinek 11: "Przestrzeń"- Young podczas użycia kamieni komunikacyjnych Pradawnych nie trafia na ZIemię, lecz na statek obcych. Nie może powiedzieć ani jednego słowa. Tymczasem na statku w ego ciało wchodzi ktoś bardzo agresywny; załodze ledwie udaje się ściągnąć Younga z powrotem. Wkrótce potem z nadświetlnej obok "Przeznaczenia" wychodzi statek obcych, który przypuszcza atak. Podczas niego zostaje porwana Chloe. Young wchodzi w ciało obcego i próbuje ją odnaleźć na ich statku. Zamiast niej spotyka jednak Rusha. Uwalnia go. Rush używa obcej technologii by czytać w myślach Younga; w tym czasie Young wraca do swojego ciała, a Rush odczytuje z umysłu obcego podstawowe informacje o statku i jego stystemach. W końcu dusi obcego gołymi rękami, a następnie uwalnia Chloe i zabiera myśliwiec z hangaru. W ten sposób oboje znów są na statku. Jednak to nie koniec kłopotów- tym razem Rush i Wray opracowują plan przejęcia statku spod władzy wojskowych. *Odcinek 12: "Podzielony"- Statek zostaje podzielony pomiędzy cywilów a wojskowych. W tym czasie znów pojawiają się obcy. *Odcinek 13: "Wiara"- "Przeznaczenie" wychodzi z nadświetlnej w układzie, którego nie powinno być w tym miejscu. Ponieważ musi najpierw wyjść poza zasięg grawitacji gwiazdy i dopiero potem wyjść z nadświetlnej, część ludzi postanawia uzupełnić zapasy na pobliskiej planecie i spędzić tam trochę czasu. Gdy mija czas, część ludzi nie chce wracać; dowodzenie ł. Younga znów zostaje podważone. *Odcinek 14: "Człowiek"- Fotel Pradawnych został zmodyfikowany- teraz dane płyną wolniej, a obiekt widzi je jakby we śnie. Dr. Rush wnika w ten sposób do swoich najboleśniejszych wspomień- o śmierci żony. W końcu znajduje odpowiedź- 46, liczbę chromosomów człowieka. Czy powrót do wspomnień odmieni życie oschłego naukowca? W międzyczasie drużyna wysłana na planetę z ruinami zostaje uwięziona w tunelach. Statek skacze w nadświetlną zanim udaje im się dotrzeć do Wrót. *Odcinek 15: "Zagubieni"- Eli wpada na pomysł, by przechodzić od Wrót do Wrót by dogonić statek. Poszukują ich dwie drużyny ratunkowe ze statku. Greer zostaje uwięziony w ruinach, lecz na szczęście zostaje odnaleziony. Pozostałym nie dopisuje tyle szczęścia- statek skacze w nadświetlną i rozpoczyna tymczasem podróż do następnej galaktyki, a oni zostają uwięzieni na jednej z planet. Tymczasem na statku Johansen wyznaje Youngowi, że jest z nim w ciąży. *Odcinek 16: "Sabotaż"- Jeden z silników napędu nadświetlnego wybucha. Tymczasem Chloe, Eliemu i Scottowi udaje się przejść przez Wrota na statek. Istnieją podejrzenia, że to obcy przejęli ciało jednej z porucznik by uszkodzić napęd. Kino na planecie spotkało się z ostrzałem obcych. Podczas gdy załoga próbuje naprawić napęd, znów pojawiają się obcy. Wywiązuje się walka. Gdy prawie nie ma już nadziei, dr. Franklin nagle budzi się ze śpiączki i siada na fotelu. Statek ucieka w nadświetlną, a a sam naukowiec rozpływa się w zimnej mgle, która wypełnia pomieszczenie. *Odcinek 17: "Ból"- Załoga doznaje bardzo realistycznych halucynacji; Chloe rozmawia ze swoim ojcem, Scott z synem, Rush widzi Obcych a Greer przekonany o nowym spisku Rusha i Wray więzi ich i prawie zabija. W końcu okazuje się, że przyczyną cłego zamieszania są małe kleszcze przywiezione z napotkanej planety. W końcu Johansen usuwa je przy pomocy jadu istot z roślinnej planety. *Odcinek 18: "Przewrót"- Rush widzi wspomnienia Telforda, z których wynika, że jest on zdrajcą i dostarcza Sojuszowi Lucjan informacje. Rush wchodzi w jego ciało próbując się skntaktować z Sojuszem, zostaje jednak przejrzany i porwany. Na statku Yung próbuje odwrócić efekt prania mózgu, któremu został poddany Telford. DOchodzi do tego, że musiał spuścić powietrze z kwatery, gdize ten był uwięziony. O sprawie dowiaduje się O'Neill i przybywa na statek. *Odcinek 19: "Najazd, cz. 1"- Rush musi otworzyć Wrota na "Przeznaczenie". Udaje się i oddział Sojuszu Lucjan przedostaje się na statek. Szybko zdobywają kolejne korytarze i salę Wrót. *Odcinek 20: "Najazd, cz. 2"- Statek zbliża się do podwójnego pulsara. Fale wysyłąne przez niego wkrótce wyłączą osłony. Greer i Scott muszą w skafandrach zmodyfikować pole siłowe statku, by wytrzymało dłużej. Tymczasem Rush próbuje naprawić napęd nadświetlny. Young jest zmuszony oddać kontrolę nad statkiem Sojuszowi. Eli i Chloe są w nieznanej części statku. Chloe jest ranna. Eli musi otworzyć dodatkowy właz dla Scotta i Greera. Sojusz więzi wojskowych i cywilów oraz zamierza zabić Younga. Sezon 2 *Odcinek 1: "Interwencja"- Sojusz i załoga statku muszą współpracować, by uratować go przed zniszczeniem przez dwa pobliskie pulsary. *Odcinek2: "Następstwa" *Odcinek 3: "Przebudzenie" *Odcinek 4: "Patogen" *Odcinek 5: "Koniczynowa dolina" *Odcinek 6: "Próby i błędy" *Odcinek 7: "Większe dobro" *Odcinek 8: "Złośliwość" *Odcinek 9: "Wizytacja" *Odcinek 10: "Odrodzenie" *Odcinek 11: "Uwolnienie" *Odcinek 12: "Podwójne Przeznaczenie" *Odcinek 13: "Sojusze" *Odcinek 14: "Nadzieja" Patrz też *Stargate FanFicki Kategoria:SGU